


Как избавить от ночного кошмара

by Lucy_Dumas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Dumas/pseuds/Lucy_Dumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто разбудить Уилла, когда ему снится очередной кошмар, кажется доктору Лектеру слишком простым и недейственным способом помочь. Поэтому он придумывает другой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как избавить от ночного кошмара

Просыпаться от тычка под рёбра стало для Ганнибала привычным с некоторых пор. С тех самых, когда рядом с ним начал спать Уилл Грэм. Не только спать, разумеется, и это «не спать» очень нравилось психотерапевту. Но просыпаться по несколько раз за ночь уже надоело. 

Будить любовника означало вновь слушать его извинения и предложения спать раздельно. Наивный. Да и потом Уилл весь день ходил как в воду опущенный, не выспавшийся и ещё более дёрганый чем обычно. Успокоить, не будя, также не представлялось возможным - слишком глубоким был сон профайлера. Не так давно Ганнибалу пришла в голову одна идея, которую он и решил воплотить в жизнь этой ночью. 

Сны Уилла разрушали его сознание, а резкое пробуждение расшатывало хрупкое внутреннее равновесие. Доктор Лектер решил, что «выводить» спящего из сновидения нужно постепенно, заменяя его негативные чувства на более приятные. А значит, нужно...

Ганнибал осторожно перевернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте. Была глубокая ночь. Он видел лишь очертания тела, скрытого до половины под одеялом. Уилл сильно дрожал, но сон обернулся кошмаром недавно - простыни почти не были смяты. Ганнибал придвинулся ближе и на мгновение замер, почти касаясь плеча спящего мужчины. Его рука скользнула под одеяло и едва ощутимо коснулась напряженного живота. Пальцы двинулись выше, к груди. Оглаживали нежную кожу, вырисовывали замысловатые узоры, пока не наткнулись на чувствительный бугорок соска. Ганнибал довольно улыбнулся, услышав, как Уилл резко втянул в себя воздух. Прогресс был налицо, следовало закрепить результат.

Ганнибал придвинулся вплотную. Пальцы сменил рот, обдавая тёмный бугорок жарким дыханием. Зубы слегка сжали нежную плоть, но тут же выпустили, позволив языку вылизать несуществующую ранку. Психотерапевт почувствовал, что Уилл уже не дрожит, но даже не думал останавливаться. Рука, ранее поглаживающая второй сосок, спустилась ниже, к бёдрам, попутно сдёргивая вниз лёгкое одеяло. Пальцы поглаживали их внутреннюю часть, пока Ганнибал не почувствовал отклик тела Грэма. Рука сжала поднимающийся член через ткань боксёров, которые Уилл только недавно полюбил носить. Дыхание профайлера сбилось, но просыпаться он и не думал. Сон всё ещё крепко держал его в своих сетях.

Продолжая сжимать член одной рукой, Ганнибал провёл языком по шее мужчины. Выше и выше, пока не нашёл мочку уха, тут же сильно, почти до крови, кусая её. И тут же отпуская, зализывая. Он чуть отстраняется и, будто успокаивая, поглаживает возбуждённый орган Уилла. Тот хмурится и во сне приоткрывает рот. Чем сразу пользуется его психотерапевт, проникая языком между губ. Даже во сне Уилл откликается на поцелуй. Ганнибалу на миг кажется, что любовник проснулся, но нет, до пробуждения ещё далеко. Видя, что даже во сне его любимый откликается на его ласки, Ганнибал и сам возбуждается. Он понимал, что вскоре эрекция станет проблемой, поэтому решил ускориться. 

Его рука стянула вниз боксёры и выпустила на свободу полностью отвердевший член, начавший уже сочиться смазкой. Доктор Лектер оторвался от губ своего пациента, прикусив напоследок нижнюю, и взглянул на открывшееся ему великолепие, невольно облизнувшись. Уилл лежал обнаженный, изнывая от желания, но всё ещё находящийся где-то у себя в подсознании. Неспособный сопротивляться, жаждущий, полностью в его, Ганнибала, власти. Это завораживало и распаляло. 

\- Как же ты прекрасен, - хрипловатым голосом произнёс психотерапевт. - Мой, только мой.

Последнее слово произнёс шепотом, наклоняясь вперёд и обхватывая влажную головку губами. Сверху послышался стон, подстегнувший Ганнибала. Ласково обвёл уздечку, сжал губы вокруг ствола, заглотив член глубже. Медленные движения вверх-вниз быстро довели Уилла до исступления. Он жаждал разрядки и даже начал подаваться бёдрами вверх, ища разрядки.

Но Ганнибал, желавший увидеть лицо любимого в момент величайшего наслаждения, вновь лёг возле профайлера. Рот заменила рука, повторяя те же ласкающе-дразнящие движения. Психотерапевт внимательно следил за каждым изменением на лице своего «пациента». Он ждал того самого выражения, так любимого им.

И вот Уилл закусил губу, откинул голову назад и бурно излился в кулак Ганнибала. В момент наступления оргазма глаза доселе спящего мужчины резко раскрылись. Уилл впервые за долгое время проснулся не от ночного кошмара.

\- Как спалось, мистер Грэм? - поинтересовался психотерапевт ровным голосом, в котором притаилась смешинка.

\- Вы не поверите, доктор Лектер, хоть сон был не из приятных, пробуждение исправило всё. Но... что, чёрт возьми, ты творишь? 

\- Решил опробовать новую методику избавления от ночных кошмаров.

\- Эксперимент прошёл удачно, но надеюсь, публиковать результаты ты не станешь, - немного успокоившись, поддел психотерапевта Уилл. - Хм, от моей проблемы мы избавились, а как насчёт твоей?

Когда Ганнибал свёл брови в недоумении, его любовник с хитрой улыбкой кивнул на его всё ещё возбуждённый член. Уилл, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, резко поднялся и опрокинул Ганнибала на подушку. Он нависал над совершенно невозмутимым с виду мужчиной и внимательно вглядывался в его лицо. Сжатая челюсть, слегка поджатые губы и затопившие радужку глаз зрачки кричали о том, что их хозяин изнывает от желания. Этого Уиллу оказалось достаточно, чтобы вновь возбудиться.

Он наклонился к Ганнибалу в жарком поцелуе, потираясь возбуждённой плотью о бедро своего доктора. Тот с жаром ответил, порываясь подняться, чтобы занять главенствующую роль. В намерение Уилла это не входило, и он прижал поднявшегося было мужчину обратно к кровати. Грэм наклонил голову к уху Ганнибала и прошептал одну лишь фразу, заставившую того уступить. На этот раз. 

\- Хочешь узнать каков был мой замысел? 

\- Да, - на выдохе.

Почувствовав, что сопротивления больше нет, Уилл приподнял бёдра и обхватил оба члена ладонью. Нахлынувшие ощущения чуть не лишили сил. Сдавленно застонав, он двинул рукой и добился такого же стона от любовника. Уилл почувствовал на своей руке горячую ладонь Ганнибала, которая заставляла его двигаться вновь и вновь, подводя их обоих к пику наслаждения. «Нет, я не так задумывал», - промелькнуло в голове профайлера и заставило плавно отвести руку Ганнибала. Стоило отклониться от своей идеи, чтобы увидеть раздосадованное выражение на вечно непроницаемом лице.

Хмыкнув, Уилл потянулся к краю кровати, на ощупь доставая лубрикант из верхнего ящика. Он внимательно следил за реакцией своего психотерапевта, подмечая каждое изменение. Уилл нарочито медленно выдавил содержимое тюбика на руку и размазал по пальцам. Мужчина под ним жадно наблюдал за каждым действием. Всё так же не спеша Грэм приподнялся и, стоя на коленях, как можно шире раздвинув ноги, ввёл в себя скользкий от смазки палец. Он принялся растягивать себя и одновременно ласкать член Ганнибала, ещё сильнее распаляя его желание. Довести до исступления, сорвать маску отстранённости и показного спокойствия, почувствовать полную власть над этим человеком - вот каков был замысел Уилла Грэма.  
Закончив подготавливать себя, профайлер вновь склонился над любовником и поцеловал. Хоть тот и ответил, но опасный и вместе с тем просящий взгляд подстегнули Уилла, и он, выпрямившись, без секундного замедления насадился на член Ганнибала. 

Ощущения вынесли обоих за грань. Доведённые друг другом до крайней степени возбуждения мужчины не могли долго сдерживаться. Пара движений бедрами, и Ганнибал излился в любимого, в блаженстве прикрыв глаза. Уилл последовал за ним, лишь увидев лицо своего доктора, и в полном физическом изнеможении упал вперёд. Точнее упал бы, если бы Ганнибал вовремя не подхватил его и не уложил рядом.

\- Хочу каждый день так просыпаться, - невнятно пробурчал Уилл, вновь погружаясь в сон в тёплых объятьях.

\- Это легко устроить. В любом случае терапию избавления от ночных кошмаров нужно будет повторить.


End file.
